


Avalance Oneshots

by andreashipss



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Pure, These dorks, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreashipss/pseuds/andreashipss
Summary: A series of Avalance one shots ranging from alternate universes, deleted scenes, fix its, etc. There’ll be a good amount of fluff and angst, I just can’t get enough of these dorks.Find me on tumblr @Andreshipss and feel free to send requests!





	1. A Bet Sara Didn’t Mind Losing

Ava walked through a portal onto the Waverider, heading towards the navigation room where the captain most likely was. 

Sara opened a cabinet in search of her whiskey bottle. She muttered a curse upon seeing it on the highest shelf, standing on her toes and trying to reach it. Frustrated, she yelled out, “I swear, whoever put my bottle on the highest shelf is getting benched for the next few missions!” She jumped up in another attempt to get it down. 

Sara whirled around when she heard somebody snickering. Her gaze landed on Ava leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed and eyes shining in amusement. 

“Don’t you knock?”

“There isn’t a door.”

Sara rolled her eyes and groaned. “Now I really need that bottle of whiskey if I hope to make it through a conversation with you.”

“Nice to see you too, Captain Lance.” Ava stepped further into the room, her eyes darting up to the bottle, a slight smirk plastered on her face. “Need some help?”

Sara, too proud and too stubborn to accept help, responded with a curt, “No.”

Ava raised an eyebrow and stared at her, waiting. “Well? Are you going to get it?”

Sara’s scowl faltered for a moment and she paled slightly, not expecting Ava telling her to get it now. “Um, right.” She scanned the room, looking for something to help her. She was trained by the League after all, this shouldn’t be a problem right?

There was a table about a foot or so away from the cabinet, and Sara jumped onto it with all the elegance of a skilled assassin. She was tall enough now, but the shelf was too far. 

As Sara prepared to jump, Ava scoffed, “There is no way you can make that.”

“Yeah? Watch and learn Sharpe. If I make this jump, you have to go two weeks without giving me a lecture.”

Ava snorted, then nodded so that Sara would continue. 

A split second before Sara jumped, Ava, with a sudden surge of confidence, said, “If you fail, I get to take you out on a date.”

Sara might’ve made the jump if she wasn’t so shell shocked about what Ava just said. She seemed to forget about the bottle as the words processed, and she crashed into the cabinet and landed on the floor with a grunt. From the doorway, Ava burst out in a fit of laughter as she watched the scene unfold. She walked over, reaching up and easily snatching the bottle before lowering a hand to pull Sara up, trying to stifle her laughter as the captain rubbed the back of her head. 

Her pride already injured, she ignored Ava’s hand and stood on her own. “You distracted me. Not fair.”

Ava shrugged, setting the bottle on the table. “See you in five hours, Lance. Wear something nice.”

For the first time since Ava had met her, Sara Lance was rendered speechless. She wasn’t used to this, someone else making the first move, someone else making her flustered. Usually, she had the upper hand. She was the flirty one who could tease girls in just the right way. But Ava had caught her by surprise, and she wasn’t prepared for the sudden shift in dynamic. 

Finally, she snapped out of her daze as Ava was making her way out the door. “Y-you were serious?”

“When am I ever not?” Ava shot Sara one last glance before opening a portal and disappearing.


	2. Welcome Aboard

Ava waited for the captain to open the doors to her room, impatiently tapping her foot. She hadn’t seen Sara in nearly a week after their date, and she missed her. Well that, and she needed to talk to her. Finally, the door opened, Sara looking slightly annoyed until she saw who it was. 

“Well if it isn’t Agent Sharpe. Thought you might’ve died considering I hadn’t heard from you.” Her eyes shone with happiness as her eyes met Ava’s. 

“Yes well, I’m sure with all the experience you’ve had, you would’ve found a way to bring me back.” Ava offered a small smirk, entering the room without an invitation. 

Sara didn’t say anything, instead closed the door behind them. “So what happened?” Her eyes dulled slightly, and Ava found that she couldn’t tear her gaze away from them, watching as all the brilliant shades of blue shifted, never remaining in one solid state for long. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well when you don’t hear back from someone after the first date, it’s usually not a good sign. I mean I haven’t gone on a date in over a decade, but I still remember what happens if it goes bad.” Sara knew how to hide her feelings well, but Ava managed to catch a hint of worry and insecurity in her demeanor. She turned away, heading towards the small desk where she kept a bottle of scotch, already stressing about where this conversation was going. 

“Hey, it’s nothing like that. I actually had a great time with you Sara,” Ava spoke softly as she watched the assassin pour herself a glass. 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming.” Sara raised an empty glass questioningly towards Ava, asking if she wanted any, which Ava turned away. 

“But...”

The agent trailed off, watching as Sara brought the glass to her lips and threw her head back, downing all of it in one chug. 

“But how would we ever make this work? The Bureau doesn’t exactly support relationships, especially not with Legends.” Ava spoke quickly, the words hurting her just as much as they would hurt Sara. 

“Who gives a crap what they think?”

“Well I kind of work for them.”

Sara poured herself another glass, drinking this one slower. 

Not seeing her respond, Ava continued. “This just seems insane.”

“We’re time travelers, our entire lives are insane. They were insane before we got into all of this too.”

“The Bureau could come for you if they catch wind of this.”

She snorted, now on her third glass. “Let them try.”

“Distracting an agent in the field could lead to several catastrophic events that could ripple through time. Using that as justification, it’ll give them the authority to bring you in.”

“We could make it work.”

“How Sara? There isn’t a way for us to be together that doesn’t involve an idiotic move!”

She saw Sara pouring herself another glass, and quickly snatched up the bottle before she could. “And would you stop drinking for two seconds to have a sober conversation with me?”

Sara jolted to her feet, frustratedly throwing her hands in the air. “First of all, I can’t get drunk over a tiny bit of scotch, so this conversation is sober. Second of all, what do you want me to say?” She yelled, running a hand through her hair. “Cause from what I understand, you’re coming here into my room to tell me that we can’t happen. Guess what? All the stuff you’re telling me, I already knew! I did research into the Bureau’s rules so I would know what we were working against. We. Both of us. Together. Because I was perfectly willing to fight for us. Yet here you are, telling me that you aren’t.”

Ava froze. “You...you researched the rules.”

Sara nodded, slowly sitting down on the edge of her bed. “Yeah. I knew this wouldn’t be easy.”

“Look, I really want to be with you. But did you come up with a solution?” Ava sat next to Sara on the bed. 

She nodded again. “Yeah, but I don’t know if you’ll like it.” She looked up to meet Ava’s eyes. “Join the Legends. Resign from the Bureau and join me on the Waverider. I know my team wouldn’t have a problem with it, and apparently since you’ve served the Bureau for over two years, you are allowed to leave whenever you want.”

Ava was quiet for a long moment, thinking over the pros and cons of this option. Finally, she said, “Okay.”

Sara’s head snapped up. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Sara grinned and jumped onto Ava’s lap, straddling her hips and softly kissing her. Ava took a second to process what was happening, but once she did she passionately kissed back. 

As they pulled away Ava raised an eyebrow and asked, “So is that how you welcome everyone onto the team?” 

Sara teasingly rolled her eyes, reaching up and tangling a hand in Ava’s hair. She closed her eyes, leaning forward so their foreheads rested together. 

Ava eventually captured Sara’s lips again, one hand gripping her waist while the other played with the bottom of her shirt for a moment before slipping her hand in, letting her fingers run over the skin on her lower back. Sara shivered at the touch, tugging at Ava’s hair. 

Suddenly, Ava felt her fingers brush over rough scar tissue. Sara felt the agent stiffen and instantly knew what had happened. She pulled away, rolling off of her lap. She looked down at her hands, not wanting to see the look Ava was giving her, hundreds of possibilities running through her mind. 

She fought to come up with something to say. “It’s-I- they aren’t... they aren’t that bad.”

She tensed when she felt a tender hand cup her cheek, bringing her face up. Ava’s eyes were gentle as she softly asked, “Can I see them?”

Sara clenched her jaw and hesitated for a moment before pulling her shirt off, laying down on her stomach so Ava could see. 

Ava took in a sharp breath and she saw the scars that crossed over Sara’s back. With Sara’s past, she expected the woman to have a few scars, but she didn’t know the details so she didn’t expect there to be this many. Or to this extent. She swung one leg over her so she could straddle her and get a better look. Her fingers traced over the jagged lines, causing goosebumps to cover the captain’s entire body. Her fingers curled around Sara’s waist while her thumb rubbed another scar. 

Sara bit her lip to stifle any noise threatening to escape her mouth. She let out a slow, shuddering breath as she felt gentle fingers trace over her spine and ribs, biting back a sound of pleasure. 

“Do you remember how you got all of them?” Ava asked softly. 

Sara twisted beneath Ava, flipping over onto her back. “I’ve tried forgetting. But then I look at them and remember everything.”

Ava’s eyes locked on a slightly circular scar on Sara’s upper stomach, gently tracing her thumb over it. There was part of another visible on the edge of her bra and another slightly above it. 

“They were always my least favorite to look at.” She scowled, her eyes darting down at her abdomen then back up to watch Ava. She could tell that the agent wanted to know more, but didn’t want to push. Instead one of her hands trailed across her stomach, eventually coming to rest on her hip, while the other continued to circle the scars. 

“Those...those are from the arrows that killed me,” Sara finally managed to say. She was suddenly caught in a memory, remembering the searing pain of each arrow ripping through her skin, feeling the air rush around her as she fell, everything suddenly seeming so distant. She hit the dumpster with a painful crack, and she could feel bones snapping out of place. She vaguely heard Laurel scream her name, but by the time Sara had rolled to the ground she was already gone. 

Ava’s eyes widened, her hand momentarily pausing. She looked up at Sara’s face, seeing the distant and painful look in her eyes. She figured Sara was recalling the events, so she leaned forward to pull her away from the thoughts. She kissed Sara softly, the woman snapping back to reality. 

Sara returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around Ava’s neck, pulling her closer. Ava’s hands wandered along her rib cage, trying to memorize the feel of Sara’s skin. 

By the time Ava’s lips moved to Sara’s jaw, the memory was long gone.


	3. Bad Days

Ava walked into her apartment after work to find Sara sprawled out on the couch, her head buried in a pillow. The assassin looked up upon hearing the door open, and offered a tired smile. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey. Tough day?” 

Sara simply let out a cross between a groan and a huff, plopping her head back down. Ava smiled softly before setting her bag down and making her way towards the smaller blonde. She scooped Sara into her arms, carrying her towards the bedroom. 

“I’ll go get you some pajamas, okay?”

Sara hummed in response, reaching a hand up to rub her eyes. As Ava went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, Sara rolled onto the other side of the bed, inhaling a scent that was so intensely Ava’s. She sighed contentedly. A few weeks ago a day like this would’ve ended with her alone in her quarters, a glass of some form of alcohol in her hand. 

Ava returned, dressed in a tank top and shorts, handing Sara something similar. She knew on days like this Sara preferred skin on skin contact and it would help her relax further. She helped her change before they both lay down in bed, Ava spooning Sara. As much as Sara pretended to hate being a little spoon, Ava knew that it provided her the most comfort. She gently brought her lips to the area just beneath Sara’s ear, kissing softly. “So what happened?” She murmured against the skin. Judging by Sara’s lack of communication thus far, she was pissed off or frustrated because of something, and she needed to rant. 

“It should’ve been a simple anachronism,” Sara spoke, not needing much prodding. “But with Amaya gone, it’s like the whole dynamic has shifted. It’s like we just lost an important part of our machine, and we keep looking for it, but it’s never there. Out in the field, Zari kept expecting Amaya to have her back, but she wasn’t there, so someone managed to sneak up on her. I stopped them before any real damage could be done, but she still had to spend some time in the med bay.” 

Ava gently moved her lips lower to the side of her neck, sucking gently. There was nothing sexual about the gesture, simply a small comfort Ava was happy to provide. Sara hated seeing her team mates hurt, and she was most likely blaming herself for it. 

“And _then,_ Nate and Wally decided to mess around with the futuristic laser gun, and ended up almost destroying the Leaning Tower of Pisa while it was being built. They missed, and most people thought it was a shooting star or something, but we had to erase the memories of everyone who saw them fire it.

“And _don’t even get me started_ on the amount of sexist idiots who kept looking at us every time I gave an order to one of the guys.”

Ava slipped her hand beneath Sara’s shirt, rubbing soft circles over her stomach. “Then once the mission ended Ray wanted to take the jump ship to go visit Nora and I kinda went off on him because just hearing her _name_ leads my mind to Damien and my sister. Ray keeps pushing that we should let her on board and that she needs people to look after her, and I know she isn’t her father, but...”

“She put you in a coma, Sara. It’s smart to be precautious,” Ava assured. “She’s been fighting your team, that isn’t something you just forget.”

“She was a scared little girl who Damien pushed Mallus into. Having that demon in your head, especially for that long...I want to help her, I really do, not to mention Ray obviously has a crush on her. It’s just so frustrating, his constant nagging. Everyday it’s like ‘Captain can we invite her on the ship’ and I blew up on him today.”

“Did you apologize? Doctor Palmer is the kind to easily forgive, I’m sure he’s not that bothered.”

“Zari got that I was annoyed so she dragged him out of the room. I’ll probably apologize tomorrow morning. I just really didn’t want to be on the Waverider so I kinda broke into your house.”

Ava smiled softly. “I have spare keys you can have...”

Sara tilted her head to look at Ava. “But I can just portal in.” She smirked lightly. 

The agent pinched Sara’s stomach. “It symbolizes stuff, you jerk. Besides, the time courier is stolen so that’s still breaking in. If you have keys it means I let you in.” 

Sara twisted so she was facing Ava. “If the Waverider has keys, I’d give you a pair.”

Ava grinned, wrinkling her nose. “That sounds like a bad pickup line.”

“Well, you already carry the keys to my heart,” Sara teased, rubbing her nose against the taller blonde’s. 

Ava groaned, but Sara quickly silenced the sound by leaning forward and pressing her lips to Ava’s. They pulled away, but still close enough that their breath brushed against the other’s lips. 

“You know, I really love you,” Sara whispered softly, as if not wanting to disturb the silence. 

Ava pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. “I love you too.”


	4. Pull Me Out of the Darkness

Ava stepped into her apartment, freezing at the sight of a familiar blonde sitting in the kitchen, her back turned. 

“Sara.”

They had broken up a few days ago, and while initially Ava was angry at Sara, she finally came to terms that it was over. 

Or so she thought. 

Sara quickly spun around, eyes meeting Ava’s for a split second before darting quickly to her lap. Ava didn’t fail to notice the bags under her eyes, nor the bruises covering her knuckles and littering her arms. As she studied Sara more, she noticed the faint discoloration around her neck, as if someone had tried to strangle her. She swallowed back a lump. “What are you doing here?” 

Sara opened her mouth, then shut it just as quickly. Finally she said, “I-I don’t know.” She shot to her feet. “I’m sorry, this-this was a mistake-I should go.” Her fumbling fingers dug into a pocket, no doubt reaching for the stolen but never returned time courier. 

Ava quickly crossed the room, gently gripping onto Sara’s arm to stop her frantic movements. The assassin froze and the sudden close proximity, but still refused to meet her eyes. 

“Hey.” Ava spoke softly, not wanting to startle her. “Something brought you here.”

Sara shrugged. “I just didn’t want to be alone,” she mumbled quietly, a blush creeping up her neck. 

Ava looked at her for a moment, then set her bag on the table and said, “Let’s go sit down.” She led her over to the couch, where they sat down, shoulders brushing. “Did something happen?”

Sara shook her head, to which Ava scoffed and looked pointedly at the captain’s neck. “Liar.” 

Sara unconsciously reached up to rub the bruised area. “Just from a recent mission. He only had me for a few seconds before I knocked him out.” She clenched her jaw at the lie. In reality, three guys got the jump on her, and her reflexes weren’t at their best recently. They gave a good beating while one of them choked her, and she would’ve passed out if Amaya hadn’t rushed to her aid. Judging by the look on Ava’s face, she knew it was a lie. 

“Why didn’t you just have Gideon heal you?”

_Because I deserve this._

The thought drifted to the front of Sara’s mind, but instead of voicing it, she shrugged. For the first time, she looked up and met Ava’s eyes. The agent only had a split second to process the pain inside the beautiful blue oceans before she felt a familiar pair of lips on hers. 

For a moment, she let it happen. She melted into the kiss, a hand going up to Sara’s cheek. But as the assassin brought a hand to the back of Ava’s neck and pushed forward with a surge of hunger, Ava pulled away. This was wrong. She shouldn’t be doing this. Sara broke up with her. 

“What are you doing?” She breathed, watching as Sara leaned back on her heels, a series of emotions crossing over her face. First pain at the rejection, then anger, then understanding, and finally a face Ava had come to recognize as one that meant Sara was tearing herself apart inside. 

“I-I don’t know.”

“You broke up with me.” 

It wasn’t accusing or bitter, simply a statement. 

“I know.”

“Sara, what are you doing here?” Ava asked again, watching as the captain sagged. 

“God, just-“ A tear slipped from her eye as she glanced back at Ava’s face. “Just make me feel something other than darkness. Other than what I am. Please.”

Her voice was so small and pleading and vulnerable, Ava almost gave into temptation and pounced on her. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t take advantage of Sara when she was like this. She knew what Sara was talking about was sex, but instead, Ava reached across the couch and wrapped the smaller girl in her arms. 

“You aren’t darkness. You’re light. You’re a gorgeous, bright light,” she murmured softly, cradling Sara’s head against her chest. 

Sara finally let out the sob she had been holding in. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She didn’t know what exactly she was apologizing for, she had done so many things in her life that she needed to apologize for, but the main image in her mind was of Ava, utterly heartbroken as Sara told her she wasn’t going to do this. That’s who she was right? A monster, leaving nothing but destruction in her path. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.” Ava gently ran her fingers through the blonde hair, trying to offer some form of comfort. 

“I-I didn’t want to hurt you and then, I panicked and ended up doing exactly that,” she choked out. A sudden realization engulfed Sara like a tsunami, and she sat bolt upright. “I think I’m in love with you, Ava. And that _terrifies_ me.” She spoke quietly and slowly, choosing her words with care. But she quickly abondoned that idea, and sentences came spurting out. “I didn’t think I could love again, I didn’t even know if I wanted to. I haven’t been in love with anyone since the Lazarus Pit and I just assumed that the waters had taken away my chance at love but then I met you and I though that maybe I had a chance after all, but then Mallus and the death totem took control and I was reminded of every horrible thing I’ve done. So why the hell should I even have the chance at love when there are so many people better than me who don’t have it?”

Before Sara could continue, Ava leaned forward and brushed her lips against Sara’s. It was nothing like their previous kiss, that one being pure hunger and passion fueled by pain, this one was soft, gentle, reassuring. 

“First of all, I don’t need you worrying about hurting me because I can take care of myself just fine,” Ava began, her voice firm, the words not up for debate. “Second of all, I’m in love with you too, so let’s just get that out there.” She smiled lightly, and Sara felt her own lips curve up. “And finally, if you’re so terrible, why would your sister go to hell and back just to bring you back? Why would you have a group of people who respect you, and would readily _follow_ you to hell and back? Why would I be so deeply in love with you? Are you insulting my judgement?” 

Ava faked being offended, which managed to get a tearful chuckle from Sara. 

“I love you, Sara Lance. And I don’t give a damn about your past, as long as I have you here, _right now._ I love you, and I’m going to keep loving you, until you start to believe that you deserve my love. Because dammit Sara, you deserve the world and then some. And I’m not giving up until you believe it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, well that was more angsty than any of my previous chapters. I might make a part two if people say they want one, but until then, thanks for the kudos and comments! :)
> 
> ~Andrea


	5. Family Surprise

Ava frowned as she answered the call from the Waverider, seeing Zari’s face instead of Sara’s. “Zari. Did something happen?”

The other girl shook her head, a slight smile on her face. “No, nothing like that. As soon as we got back to the ship Sara kinda disappeared into her room, and we’re guessing she’s tired from defeating Mallus, so we’re throwing her a sort of surprise party to ease some of her stress and you know, show that we appreciate her and stuff.”

Ava cocked her head, lips curving slightly at the gesture, knowing Sara would be happy about it. “And you’re asking me to..?”

“Well to come help, obviously. Sara won’t be completely happy unless you’re here.”

Ava’s heart fluttered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Before she could respond, she heard Ray yell, “Mick, no!” Followed by the sound of his heat gun. A few seconds later, Ray and Mick came into view holding a plate of a smoking black lump. 

“Quit being so loud, you’re gonna wake Sara from her nap! She barely gets enough sleep as it is!” Zari hissed. 

“I dunno, that stuff you put in her drink was pretty strong,” Mick grunted. 

Ava raised an eyebrow. “Did you guys _roofie_ her?”

“No!” Zari quickly denied, at the same time Mick nodded. “Okay so we might’ve slipped a sedative in her drink, but what were we supposed to do? It’s like the woman never sleeps! Besides, Gideon said it was completely safe.” She turned to Ray. “What do you want?”

“Mick burnt the cake I made!” Ray protested, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Can’t you just ask Gideon to replicate it?” Ava asked, rolling her eyes as she portaled onto the ship. 

“Yeah, but this one was made with love!” 

“I’m sure Sara will get the message.” Zari let out an exasperated sigh. “Just hurry up, alright?” She turned to Ava. “Go change. This is a party for your girlfriend, not the Time Bureau. Don’t come back for another like thirty minutes, and portal outside the kitchen. That way you can surprise Sara from behind.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Ava left, a little shocked at the commanding side of Zari. 

The Legends finished setting up in the kitchen, and sat to wait for Sara. They had set an array of food on the table, several packs of beer on the counter, and board games set in a pile on the floor. Nate and Mick had dragged in couches from the lounge along with a few comfy chairs. 

Once Gideon informed them that Sara was waking up, they quickly shut the lights off. 

The captain sat up in bed, reaching a hand to rub her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten so much sleep with no nightmares. It was almost surreal.

“Gideon Where is the rest of the team?” She called out, hauling herself to her feet. 

“The Legends are currently gathered in the kitchen.”

She mumbled her thanks, running a hand through her wild hair to flatten it a bit.

She frowned as the kitchen door opened, seeing it was pitch black. Before she could ask Gideon for the lights, they flickered on, followed by series of cheers from her team. Some of them seemed to say surprise, but it blended into nonsense. 

Sara smiled, her brow crinkled in confusion. She surveyed the room quickly, seeing the set up before stepping further inside, eyes sparkling. “What’s this?”

Amaya smiled warmly. “Well, we defeated Mallus.”

“Which we couldn’t have done without our brilliant captain,” Ray piped up. 

“So we decided to set this up for you. Well for all of us to kinda relax after everything, but mainly for you.”

“Plus, It’s proof we managed to do all this without destroying anything,” Nate added. 

“Mostly,” Mick grunted over the lip of a beer bottle. 

Sara’s heart swelled at the sight of her slightly dysfunctional family, and she grinned widely.

She crossed the room to hug Amaya, then Ray, Zari, and Nate. She grabbed a beer, popping it open and clinking it against Mick’s. Wally hesitated for a moment before saying, “All right I want a hug too,” and giving her a quick hug. 

Sara couldn’t help but laugh, and she tossed her hair up in a bun. “Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s get this party started!”

A cheer went up from the Legends as they reached towards the snacks.

Ava quietly walked towards the kitchen where the uproar of laughter could be heard. She peered around the corner, eyes finding Sara. She had her back turned, her head thrown back in laughter. Ava took a moment to sear this image into her mind, an image of Sara so carefree, so happy. No filter or walls, just purely enjoying herself.

Once she finished enjoying the view, Ava crept into the room, bringing a finger to her lips so the others wouldn’t alert Sara of her presence. The agent knew if she took one more step the trained assassin in her girlfriend would sense someone sneaking up on her, so she gave up on stealth and practically sprinted across the room. 

Sara heard footsteps running behind her, but before she could turn she felt arms wrap around her waist, lifting her off of the floor and whirling her around. The captain couldn’t help the surprised and joyous laugh that erupted from her lips as Ava squeezed her tightly into the taller woman’s larger frame. 

“Surprise gorgeous,” She murmured quietly once Sara’s feet were back on the ground. 

The assassin turned, eyeing Ava’s outfit for a moment before grabbing the front of her jacket and pulling the agent closer. “I can’t believe you were in on this too.”

“Zari might’ve roped me in. It wasn’t my idea though, I swear.”

“Some would say surprising an assassin is never a good idea.”

“I don’t know, I can think of a few surprises I’ve given you that you never complained about.”

Ava bit her lip before she rested her hands on Sara’s waist, finally connecting their lips. Sara let out a contented hum, melting into the kiss. 

“Alright, keep it PG!” Nate called out. 

They pulled away, giggling and cheeks flushing. 

Ray hit his fork against a champagne glass, calling for everyone’s attention. “Hello, yes, grab a glass, even you Mick, I’d like to propose a toast.”

Everyone gathered around the table, grabbing a glass. Zari popped the champagne open, giving everyone a decent sized amount before letting Ray continue. 

“We defeated a literal demon. That wasn’t easy. Everyone fought, everyone struggled, and everyone played a part in making sure that Mallus, or Malice whatever you wanna call him,-“ everyone chuckled lightly. “Everyone made sure that Mallus would never hurt anyone again. Now, this team isn’t without its faults.” Ava snorted, Sara giving her a light shove and playful glare. “We argue about a lot of little things. But one thing I think we can all agree on? We wouldn’t have accomplished half of our missions without Sara.” He lifted his glass, smiling. “To Captain Lance.”

The group mimicked his movement, glasses meeting in the middle. 

“To Captain Lance.”

Sara looked at this family, this family who had become her home when she had none, who had eased the pain after years of suffering, and who had found her when she was lost. 

“Aww, you guys are making me emotional.”

Everyone laughed at that, Wally jokingly calling out, “I didn’t know you had emotions.”

“That was a great speech, Ray. Don’t know if I’ll be able to do better, but I’m gonna try anyways.” Ava threaded their fingers together, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room. 

“I never thought it would be possible for me to have this.” Sara motioned towards everyone in the room. “I never thought that after everything I could still find a place to be happy. I...I didn’t think I even deserved it. But you guys, everyday, every single moment on this ship, remind me that I did find a home. And it’s with all of you. I would gladly go through every horrible moment in my life again just for everyone on this ship. I love you guys. You’re my family, and trust me, without this, what we have, I’d be completely broken. But as Jax once said, when you get a bunch of broken pieces and put them together the right way, they make something beautiful. And I’m pretty sure that’s what a family is.”

The Legends cheered, drumming their hands against the counter and clapping.

Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead, quietly telling her, “I liked your speech better.”

The captain grinned before setting down her glass and saying one more thing. “Now, that being said, I’m still going to _destroy_ you all in Monopoly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn’t as Avalance-centered as my other ones, but I hope it was still okay. I apologize for taking so long to update, I’m currently also working on two Avalance multi chapter fics that I may be publishing soon. In regards to the second angst chapter, I’m afraid you might have to wait quite a while for that because I have a lot of ideas to write, for this story and others, and the pt 2 isn’t currently at the top of my list. Now, that isn’t to say there won’t be more angst in the coming chapters (I have many plans so prepare yourselves >:) I just won’t be writing the part two to that particular chapter in the near future. But I hope you enjoyed this one, as always I appreciate your kudos and comments, until next time! 
> 
> ~Andrea


	6. I’ve Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for Arrow finale!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Arrow season finale was a while ago, but I’ve only just gotten around to writing this. They should stop hurting Sara, but anyways you don’t need to have watched the finale to read this but if you do plan on watching it this contains spoilers on a major character death

Sara stumbled through the portal, still struggling to blink back tears and block out the overwhelming emotions. She was still in the black dress she had worn to his funeral. She’d hardly spoken a word except for a few conversations with Laurel- no, not Laurel. Not her Laurel anyway. 

_“He told me a lot of stories you know. About you and your Laurel.”_

_Sara couldn’t help but flinch at the voice, the voice that was so familiar but still not right. She didn’t respond at first, and they both sat on the couch, stiff as boards and about a foot apart. Finally, Sara said, “Did he tell you she was a hero?” Her words were quiet, her voice raspy and raw._

_Laurel nodded, a sad smile on her lips. “All the time.”_

_“He was a hero too. He just didn’t know it. He didn’t have a fancy superhero name, or hundreds of fans, but he was still a hero. And now-” Laurel was silent and Sara’s voice wavered. She felt like her throat was closing up, but she managed to get out, “And now he’s gone.”_

_Sara had stood up, and without saying another word she climbed out of the window. She spent some time at the graveyard, simply sitting at her grave and at the spot her father would soon be. Then she retreated to the clock tower, where she spent the night alone._

Sara hasn’t spoken a word since the funeral, and hardly interacted with anyone. The only time she allowed herself to be touched was to receive one final hug from Laurel, relishing the comfort for a split second before pulling away. She ignored Diggle and Felicity’s concerned look, opening a portal and leaving. 

She stepped onto the Waverider and found her team all gathered at the bridge. They turned, grinning and calling out welcome backs. She tried to bring herself to smile at them, but it was so obviously forced that their happiness gave way to concern. 

“What happened?” Ray frowned, searching her eyes. 

Zari tentatively stepped forward. “Cap? You all right?” 

Sara’s mouth opened and closed, struggling for an answer. No. She wasn’t all right. She definitely wasn’t all right. She was all wrong, everything was all wrong. She wanted to curl up in her room and cry, she wanted to drown herself in alcohol, she wanted to hit something until her muscles burned, she wanted to scream, she want to be held by all the people who couldn’t hold her. 

She took a step back, away from prying eyes, shaking her head. Just then, “Welcome back Captain Lance, Director Sharpe wanted me to inform her once you returned.” Before Sara could even react or object, Gideon said, “She has been informed. She will be here soon.”

She turned a bolted towards her room, ignoring the concerned calls of her team behind her. The door locked and she fell against it, unable to support her own weight anymore. Her knees instinctively came to her chest, arms covering her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, hiding the various pictures from her sight. The pictures of when she was normal, of when her family was happy. Of a time before vigilantes and time travel and resurrection. Of a time before she screwed everything up. 

She heard the familiar noise of a portal opening, followed by a body moving next to her. Warms hands gently pulled her arms away. 

“You do realize locking the door is pointless when I can portal straight in?” Ava’s voice was teasing, but her eyes betrayed how worried she was. 

“Was hoping more that the locked door would show I don’t want anyone here.” Sara finally spoke, but the words were hollow. 

“And when have I ever listened to you?” Ava’s voice softened. “What happened?”

Ignoring the question, Sara mumbled, “Do you think it’s possible for someone to be cursed?”

“Sara-“

“Because something definitely has to be wrong with me if everyone who cares about me suffers.”

Ava grabbed Sara’s face with both hands, forcing their eyes to meet. Their faces were inches apart as Ava whispered, “I’m not suffering.”

For a moment, Sara seemed to believe it. But then she pulled away. “Not yet.” She stood, walking over and grabbing a photo from a drawer. She rubbed a finger over her sister and her father’s faces, letting a tear slide down her cheek. “He’s gone, Aves. He’s gone and I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Her voice trembled and cracked, and she didn’t protest as Ava took the picture from her hands and put it back. She didn’t protest as Ava wrapped her in an embrace. She didn’t protest as Ava kissed the top of her head and whispered comforting words until the dam broke, and the emotions came flooding out of her. 

“I’ve got you, I’m here baby, I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me @andreashipss on tumblr for updates and news and sneak peaks! Send requests through there too!


	7. The Beginning of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being all productive and updating again :) just wanted to say if you haven’t already go follow @andreashipss on Tumblr! I’ll be really active on their and most likely stop doing notes here. And for any of Agents of Shield fans reading this, go check out my other work: Where Would I Be Without Them? Anyways, enjoy!

As soon as Ava heard the first clap of thunder, she raced to Sara’s room. 

They, along with Amaya, Zari, and Nate (Ray was doing repairs on the ship and his suit so the others stayed back), were on a mission to grab Thomas Jefferson who had ended up on a cruise ship decades ahead of his time. Ava tried telling Sara she didn’t have to go, but the woman was stubborn. 

_Ava grabbed Sara’s arm and pulled her aside. She had just finished informing the team and creating a plan._

_“You don’t have to get on the boat. I’m sure we can handle this one.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I go? I’ve been waiting for an anachronism for days now.” Sara defensively crossed her arms, clenching her jaw._

_“I know, but with your past experiences on boats it would be understandable for you to be hesitant about getting on.”_

_“It’s just a stupid boat. I’m an assassin, I have much worse things to be scared of than a cruise ship.” Sara tried walking away, but Ava grabbed her arm again, not having it._

_“Sara...”_

_“I’ll be fine.” Her crystal eyes hardened, saying the words firmly, as if trying to convince herself._

Now, as Ava bolted towards her room, she couldn’t help but think she should’ve told Sara to go back when they were boarding. 

_Ava and Sara led the way onto the boat. It was rather small, built only for a few rich passengers. The other three Legends followed, and then all they had to do was take a single step and be on the boat. Without even pausing to think, Ava walked forward and took four steps before realizing Sara was no longer next to her. She turned, and saw the woman standing there, a hesitant look in her eyes._

_“Cap? What’s wrong?” Nate asked, looking over her shoulder to look for danger._

_Sara didn’t seem to hear him as her eyes darted to the floor in front of her and the lapping waves._

_Ava walked forward, standing in front of her. “Why don’t you go back to the Waverider?” She spoke softly._

_Sara set her lips in a firm line. “No. I’m fine.” She strode forward, brushing past Ava as she boarded the boat._

After what seemed like forever, Ava finally made it to Sara’s room. A raging storm had begun outside and Ava couldn’t help but curse their luck. Of course there would be a storm with Sara on board. 

The girl had jolted to her feet the second the thunder reached her ears, and found her shaking legs unable to hold herself up. So she crawled to the wall, curling up there and trying to force the memories down. 

Ava rushed over to her, kneeling down. Sara threw herself onto her, gripping tightly to Ava. “I lied. I lied. I’m not fine.”

Ava placed one hand firmly on her back, the other cradling the back of her head. “I got you. I got you.”

The boat suddenly tilted slightly and Sara gasped, clutching Ava tighter and squeezing her eyes shut. She was aware of how weak and vulnerable she was being, and silently berated herself, but she couldn’t seem to find a way to calm her beating heart. 

Ava, slowly so she wouldn’t startle the trembling girl, moved their positions so she was sitting against the wall and Sara was curled on top of her, legs entangled and her head buried in Ava’s shirt. There was a flash of lightning followed by the low rumble of thunder, and the assassin stiffened. For a moment she felt a surge of panic, going back in time. She felt the bed she lay on fly forward, taking her with it. Her body slammed into the floor, objects sliding, and she wasn’t sure where the roof was. Everything lurched, and she felt her own body sliding. Sliding. She saw the hole that was soon to encase her, and reached out for something to grab. Oliver was too far, but she screamed his name, stretching a hand out until she was met with the cold, unforgiving water.

“Sara. Sara, look at me.” Ava’s voice snapped her back to reality, and she tilted her head up to meet her eyes. “Stop thinking. Focus on my voice, and block out everything else. Just look at me. There’s no boat, there’s no storm, it’s just us, okay?”

Sara swallowed and nodded, trying not to react as the boat rocked. Her hands gripped Ava’s tighter. “Okay.”

“Good. Listen, you’re Sara Lance. You’re tougher and stronger than anyone else I’ve ever met, even more than you give yourself credit for. You’re selfless, and recklessly throw yourself in front to save someone you care about, a trait that I love about you, even if it does worry me sometimes. Well, a lot of the time. You’re brave, caring, clever, and an amazing captain to your little band of misfits.” Ava was purposely rambling, just trying to keep Sara away from the terrifying thoughts plaguing her mind. However, she was also aware that she strongly believed that her words were true. “You’re so beautiful, I can’t help but stare. With all the crap you’ve been through you still fight to save everyone, even if you do end up screwing everything up in the process.” She pressed a soft kiss to Sara’s temple. “Don’t let this boat be another bad memory.”

“I don’t think any memory with you in it can be bad,” Sara murmured quietly. Ava flushed. They weren’t exactly together, just stuck in that weird stage of friends and possibly more. She was aware of how blatantly intimate they were being at the moment, but for now she didn’t care. She was just glad to see her acting more like herself. She could tell the assassin was still shaken, but her grip on Ava had loosened and she managed to somewhat steady her breathing. After a moment of quiet, Sara asked, “If I talk will you listen?”

Ava pressed another kiss to the side of her head, once again ignoring the fact that they weren’t _together_ together. “Always.”

After another short pause, Sara began. “The Gambit was the beginning of everything for me. Once that boat went down, so did the innocent girl on it. As the water was filling my lungs I thought ‘this is what happens when you go off screwing your sister’s boyfriend.’ But I think the worst part was when I resurfaced and lay on that piece of driftwood. I was shivering and staring at the sky, imagining I was in for a long, slow, painful death. The Gambit was the beginning of my own personal hell. I guess every time I’m on a boat now I just imagine it’ll the mark the beginning of a downhill fall.”

Ava tilted Sara’s chin up towards her. “Why don’t we let it be the beginning of something amazing?” 

Without warning, she surged forward and connected their lips. Both of them melted into each other, eyes closing a feeling of bliss washed over the two. As they pulled away, Sara smiled. 

“I would like that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s an idiot

Sara slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the bright lights. Her body ached, and her side felt like it was on fire. She heard arguing and, as she became more aware of her surroundings, realized she was in the med bay. 

“Dude, if Sara tells you to retreat, that’s what you do because she’s the captain!” She recognized the voice as Nate’s, but his yelling was making her head hurt. 

“No offense, mate, but she’s your captain. Not mine. And I’ve been dealing with demons much longer than you lot, so I’ll turn back when I bloody well please!” At the sound of Constantine’s voice, she remembered what got her into this situation. 

“As long as you’re on this ship, she’s your captain.”

“And you almost got her killed!”

Sara smiled softly at the defensive tone in Zari and Ray’s voice, and she almost didn’t say anything to see how it would play out without her. But they were also being ridiculously loud and she wanted them to shut up. 

“Easy, kids,” She drawled, moving to sit up. “Lay off the newbie.” Sara tilted her head to look at John. “At least for now.” 

Ray moved to her side. “Hey, you probably shouldn’t sit up.” 

She complained, voicing that she’s handled worse, but nevertheless allowed herself to be eased back down. “Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a truck.”

“Yes, a demon hitting you with a ball of fire will do that to you, love.”

Sara shot John a glare. “Your welcome. Saved your ass from that demon.”

“Should’ve just let it hit him,” Zari mumbled. Mick grunted in agreement. 

The captain smirked, biting back a small laugh. She pretended not to hear them and instead asked, “Did you guys call Ava?” They nodded. “Did you tell her what happened?” More nods. Sara looked at John again. “Then I suggest you run.”

He huffed indignantly, but still left the room. Once he was far enough away, Zari spoke again. “I can’t believe you slept with him.”

“You _slept_ with him?” Wally raised an eyebrow. 

“Honestly, what were you thinking?” Nate agreed. 

Sara rolled her eyes affectionately. “John’s not _that_ bad...once you get past, like, the layers of arrogance.” She grinned, then stretched her arms above her head. “You guys should get out of here. I have to prepare myself for a most likely very pissed off girlfriend.” She almost laughed at how quickly everyone bolted from the room. 

Once they were gone, Sara called out, “Hey Gideon, how bad were my injuries?”

“Two broken ribs and very serious second and third degree burns.”

She groaned, rubbing her face. “When Ava asks, say my ribs were only bruised and the burns were all second degree.”

“I heard that.”

Sara whipped back to look at the doorway, where Ava was standing and indeed looking very pissed. She cursed under her breath before forcing a smile. “Hey!”

“What the hell were you thinking Sara?” Ava cut off any further attempt to pretend as she stepped into the room. “Why would you _turn back?_ You were already at the Waverider doors!”

“John wasn’t with us! I saw the demon approaching him, what was I supposed to do?” 

“Not something stupid like shielding him with _your_ body!”

“He would’ve died!”

“And you could’ve too! Better him than you!”

Sara rolled her eyes. “I know how to prevent myself from getting fatal injuries. I couldn’t let our demonologist die, he’s the only one who knows how to deal with these things!”

Ava pressed her lips together, jaw clenched as she crossed her arms. Sara grinned. “I love seeing you make that face.”

Ava frowned. “What face?”

“The face you make when you know I’m right but don’t want to admit it.”

The agent smacked her arm. “How did I end up with such an idiotic, reckless-“ she held up a finger to stop Sara’s protests, and the assassin decided to just let her vent, but spaced out a little. “Ignorant, irresponsible, ridiculous, careless, impulsive, rash, goddamn _beautiful_ -“

The captain snapped back to attention. “Wait, how did you get from idiotic to beautiful?”

Ava paused, apparently only just realizing what she said. “Shut up, I had a point. Sara, you’re everything I called you but also beautiful and brave and caring and loyal and amazing and I _can’t_ lose you.” She hastily wiped away a tear and Sara quickly reeled back any teasing. “I would appreciate it if you would stop almost dying.”

“Hey.” Sara spoke softly, reaching a hand out to where Ava was standing. The taller woman quickly walked over, trying to blink back tears. Sara gripped her girlfriend’s hand, planting gentle kisses on her knuckles before pulling the hand to her chest. She pressed it just beneath her throat, the spot where Ava’s hand seemed to simply belong. “I’m right here Aves. And I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t know that.” Ava let out a shuddering breath as she sat down on the chair, keeping her hand where it was. “You don’t if you’ll go on a mission and not make it back.”

“You’re right, and I can’t promise otherwise. Because this our reality, where both of us are always in danger. But I _promise,”_ Sara leveled her eyes with the other woman’s tearful ones. “I promise I will always fight my hardest to make it back to you.” She reached up and used her thumb to brush away tears, smiling softly. “And we both know I can fight like hell.”

Ava chuckled lightly. “Yeah, you can.” She leaned forward, kissing Sara’s forehead then trailing her lips down until she met the captain’s. It was long and reassuring, Ava gripping tightly to Sara and Sara running her hands through Ava’s hair. As the assassin deepened the kiss, Ava slowly pulled. 

“Heyyyy,” Sara whined, pouting. “We weren’t finished yet.”

Ava, knowing exactly what was on her mind, shook her head with a soft smile and said, “You’re too injured for that.” She planted one last kiss on Sara’s nose before standing up. 

“Hey where are you going?”

Ava smirked, tying her hair back up. 

“To kick John’s ass.”


	9. Victims

Sara sat bolt upright, eyes flying open and hands reaching for a hidden dagger. A voice brought her back to reality, and she blinked, taking in her surroundings. She lowered herself back down, letting out a slow breath as Ava’s hand found its way to her chest. 

“That’s the fourth one this week,” Ava murmured softly. “You wanna talk about it?” 

Sara shook her head. “No, no, I’m fine.”

That was the routine for her nightmares now. Ava would calm Sara down and ask if she wanted to talk, Sara would say no, and they wouldn’t bring it up again. Ava was tired of it by now. 

“Sara.” She gave a pointed and slightly annoyed look, raising an eyebrow. When the captain didn’t respond she spoke again. “You cried out Nyssa’s name. And you were squirming around. I’m really hoping it wasn’t _that_ kind of dream.” Her tone was light, but Sara could see the insecurity and vulnerability shining in her eyes. 

“No, of course it wasn’t, I promise.” She grabbed Ava’s hand, squeezing reassuringly. “Look, it was nothing, let’s just go back to sleep.”

“You never fall asleep after a nightmare.” At Sara’s surprised look, Ava rolled her eyes. “I’m not stupid Sara. I know you just pretend to sleep until I fall asleep.” The assassin looked away guiltily. “You can’t keep living like this, Sar. You need to _sleep_ before you collapse from exhaustion. Imagine if something like that happens during a mission. Innocents could get hurt, your team could get hurt, _you_ could get hurt.” As she spoke, she reached over and pulled Sara closer. “So either you talk about it and we make some sort of progress, or we both lay here awake all night, which doesn’t help anyone.”

Sara huffed, nuzzling her head under Ava’s jaw. For a while she didn’t say anything and the agent wondered if she had actually chosen the second option. Until finally, Sara decided to speak, but she still didn’t move her head back so Ava couldn’t see her face. 

“I killed a lot of people for the League. A lot of them had families, people who cared about them. Sometimes their families were in the same house. A wife would come into the next room to ask her husband what he wanted for dinner, only to find him with a knife buried in his neck. Kids waking up to find their mom in a pool of her own blood.” Sara let out a shuddering breath, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. “I always stayed until they found the body. Hidden of course, no one would see me, but always nearby. I had to make sure someone found the body. I watched people experience the worst moment of their lives. Lives were ruined because the League wanted someone dead. Ra’s Al Ghul hated me because I was in love with his daughter, so he always gave me the people with the most family around them. Other assassins were convinced I wasn’t human. You probably heard me say Nyssa’s name was because I would seek her out after every kill. A reminder that I could still feel something. A reminder for both of us, I suppose.”

Ava felt tears drip onto her collarbone and Sara grip onto her like a lifeline. She began rubbing a hand up and down the captain’s spine, letting her continue. 

“I dream about my victims. What their lives could’ve been, how their families were now, and how it was all ruined by me. Because of the five seconds I spent sticking a dagger in someone, or snapping a neck, or slipping poison in a drink.” A shudder tore through her entire body. “The thought that maybe I haven’t changed is what terrifies my the most though.”

“What?!” Ava pulled away, looking Sara in the eyes. “ _Of course_ you’ve changed.”

Sara shook her head. “When Damien Darhk was on the ship, I spent the entire time imagining his death. All he was thinking about was saving his daughter. What does that say about me?”

“That you’re someone dealing with the man who _murdered_ your sister!”

“And how many sisters did I kill? Or brothers or parents or friends?”

“The difference between you and Darhk is that you _felt._ You felt for every single death. Darhk spent most of his life killing and getting joy from it. You spent a few years killing and hated every second of it. You’re working to _be better._ Darhk was looking to destroy history and you were aiming to save it. You’re a hero Sara. Maybe you weren’t in the past, but you definitely are now.”

Sara blinked rapidly, furiously wiping at tears with the back of her hand. After a moment she managed to meet Ava’s eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper, but thick with emotion. “Thank you.” 

The agent placed a gentle kiss on top of her head as she snuggled back into her. 

Ava smiled as Sara’s breath evened out, allowing herself to drift off too after a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so updates on this fic are going to start coming less frequently, only when I get prompts or come up with an idea without meaning too. Don’t worry though, it’s only because I’m working on other projects and I’ll hopefully be publishing a multi chapter Avalance fic soon. If you have any prompts or chapters you want me to write, feel free to message me on Tumblr or Instagram!


	10. I See My Future in Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I wrote some more Avalance! Chapter title is from Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Enjoy!

It was one of those rare, quiet moments, in the early hours of the day when Sara had a bit of time before the Waverider became hectic and when Ava managed an escape from her Director duties. 

Ava was laying on her back, Sara’s head offering a comforting weight to her chest. One hand was interlocked with Sara’s over the director’s stomach, and the other was wandering through the captain’s soft hair, scratching idly at her scalp. 

“Hey Aves?” She hummed in response. “Do you want kids?”

Ava froze, her brow furrowing and Sara quickly added, “Not like _now,_ but eventually. Someday. In the future.”

Ava contemplated it for a moment, her fingers continuing their gentle movements. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’ve never really thought much about it. Do you?”

It was Sara’s turn now to fall silent, thinking. “I do,” she finally murmured. “It would be nice, I think. To settle down and start a family. Not now, probably not soon either. Eventually. When I’m less of a mess. My life has been one thing after the other, I haven’t had much time to pause and think about the future.” She looked up at Ava, her eyes gentle and hopeful, content. “For the first time in a long time I think I actually want to have a future. I think I actually would like a family in my future.” She hesitated for a brief moment. “Our future...”

Ava’s heart swelled and the words, “I love you,” tumbled from her lips. She tilted Sara’s head further back so that they could kiss. 

“We should get married,” she blurted as they pulled away. 

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Was that your proposal? Cause usually a ring is involved.”

Ava rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. “I just mean...we could enjoy a long engagement first,” she pressed a gentle kiss to Sara’s forehead. “But we could get married anytime we want. Quite literally.”

Sara smiled softly. “I’m pretty sure I’m legally still dead.”

Ava scoffed. “And I’m a clone. So what? It doesn’t have to be legal. We’re literally on a time traveling ship with a bunch of people with super powers, I think legally getting married is the least of our problems.”

“Soooo, are we engaged now?” 

“Well, if you want to be. There’s no ring, so if you want I could go get one and give you a legitimate proposal on one knee.”

Sara laughed. “What if I wanna get _you_ a ring?”

“We could go to a ring shop together and pick out rings for each other,” Ava suggested. 

Sara grinned before propping herself up and grabbing both of Ava’s hands. “Until then...” she peppered Ava’s knuckles with kisses. “Ava Sharpe, will you marry me?”

Ava chuckled pulling Sara by the front of her pajamas. They shared a deep kiss, after which Ava murmured, “Only if you’ll marry me, Sara Lance.”

They shared a peaceful quiet moment, until Sara broke it by saying, “You know, I technically proposed first.”

“I suggested it!”

“Yeah, but I said the words!”

“You’re impossible.” In a swift movement Ava pushed Sara onto her back and swung a leg over her. She leaned forward, placing her forearms on either side of Sara’s head, their faces almost touching. “Now I’m pretty sure there’s something a lot of couples do to seal their engagement.”

Sara shivered, wrapping her arms around Ava. They shared another kiss, and Sara couldn’t help but mumble, “I love you,” into Ava’s lips. 

Her mind wandered to the future again. She knew there was the very real possibility she wouldn’t last that long, the possibility that a mission would go wrong, the possibility that one day she might not make it back home to Ava, but she also could see a future of lazy mornings with Ava, of dancing in a kitchen, of waking up in the middle of the night to comfort a child, _their_ child, and for once that future also seemed like a very real possibility.


End file.
